Forty Six
by Sheffield93
Summary: It is Castle's forty sixth birthday. He's getting old so he and Beckett need to have a discussion about what their future holds. Happy & fluffy family fic.


So his kinda needed to be published today. I think my editing ended up making it worse. I hope you enjoy it anyway. For the sake of this story, presume there is no 'red tape' in the NYPD system. Castle's birthday is listed as 1st April 1969.

* * *

**Forty Six**

First April 2015, his first birthday where Kate was finally his wife and his forty sixth birthday, gosh he was getting old. Yes, that, his age; it was something that had been at the back of his mind for a while. It wasn't as if Kate wasn't getting old either but there was still the ten years between them. She'll be thirty six come November. If they want a family together then they need to be really thinking about it. She had her captain's exam soon but still they can't ignore the fact that they haven't got forever.

His birthday has been great, a lovely wake up from his wife. He certainly doesn't mind waking up early like that. She'd managed to surprise him even more with her present she'd given him before leaving for work. Somehow she'd managed to track down a classic typewriter he'd been looking to purchase for the past year.

At night though they'd curled up on the sofa together after Martha and Alexis had retired to bed for the evening, wanting just a bit more time before going to bed themselves. With her legs draped over his lap, he was able to gently rub his fingers over her ankle. As soothing as it was, Kate knew that something was on his mind.

"Kate, can we just talk about something?" Castle asked. He shouldn't be so nervous about talking to his wife but it was just _the_ subject. One that was known to break some couples but not them. Life changing conversations were always difficult to approach but this one especially. It wouldn't be him carrying their child, putting his body through such a dramatic change nor the potential stress on a previously injured organ it would be Kate. She would be the person having the morning sickness, the back pain, swollen ankles, and all the other symptoms of pregnancy then at the end delivering a child through a painful labour.

"Sure." She replied softly, her head still resting on his shoulder.

"Today, I'm forty six and I'm getting old."

"Castle, you may not have noticed but we all are." She joked in response, trying to lighten the conversation by putting her husband at ease.

"It is something we've talked about before and I know you were thinking about it before..." He hinted towards the case of the triple killer and Kelly Nieman. Neither wanted to linger on that particular thought too long as it would only end badly. "You said you were thinking whether we are ready amongst other things. I know you've got the exam soon but I guess we need to sort of plan or have an idea of when. My birthday made me realise that I'm going to be of retirement age when our child may even start university so I guess I'm saying that I don't want to wait too long before we start trying. I don't want to be chasing them around the garden with a walking stick."

"Babe, this is what you've been so nervous about?" Kate asked running her hand down his face, "I'm not exactly young either but I agree that it's something that we do need to discuss together. My exam is in a few weeks then I'll have my results soon after, I know that I'll not walk into a job. I'm not saying that if I pass then we'll not try for a long time because I don't want to wait too long either. I'm scared that I'll be too old soon as well and I'm not willing to sacrifice having a family for a job. I'm starting to eat healthier, lowering my alcohol intake in prospect of giving up alcohol, and trying to reduce my coffee intake. Although the last one may have to be postponed until after the exam. These will help give him or her the best start in life. So I guess that I'm saying that I'm working my way towards being at the point that I'm ready and I'm nearly there."

Castle wasn't all that surprised but certainly pleased that she had started working towards getting in the best shape. He'd noticed that their takeout consumption had dropped and she rarely had wine nowadays. He definitely knew that she was in this, working towards their goal of having a few more Castles around the loft. "When I asked you this I didn't intend for you to go all Mumsy like you have. We'll do everything together; we will both cut the alcohol because I'm not going to sit in front of you drinking a glass while you can't, the same with coffee and certainly the food. I could probably do with losing a few pounds."

"Thanks, that means a lot. I would get annoyed by the coffee most especially because you'd be making it right in front of me." Appreciating his promise, she stroked his jaw once more. Looking straight into his eyes, "By Father's Day we'll have a better idea of where we are going. Just promise me that you won't be so nervous to ask about this. Who knows, by then we might be trying to make you a father again. I'll make an appointment to ensure that my heart will be fine as well as everything else."

"Thank you."

"C'mon oldie, it's time for bed." She stands before having another thought. "No, wait, just stay for a few minutes." She wanted to go change into the outfit, if it could actually be called an outfit, that she bought for today. She'll blow his mind, maybe; hopefully one day she'll be able to wear it again. That is after she's borne their kids but _not_ in front of their kids, definitely not. No doubt that it scares her, how her body would change not even starting on how dramatically her life would change. If someone had told her seven years ago she would be married to Richard Castle and getting ready to be a mother she would probably have laughed it off; perhaps even drop kicked them. For now though she is changed into the bodice, about to enjoy a night with her husband.

"Oh, Castle." She called, within seconds he was there. Initially slack jawed revelling in her appearance before surging into her with a deep kiss.

* * *

Four weeks later was results day, she'd taken the morning off of work thus allowing her to be at home and without the chance of being interrupted when she would receive her results. She didn't want anyone peering over her shoulder and finding out just when she had, especially if she had failed. She wanted some privacy, although Castle had persuaded her to let him sit with her while she logged on. That's how she found herself at 10A.M. sat at his desk, actually sitting on his legs while he sat in the chair. His arms wrapped around her middle with his eyes closed and face buried in her hair at the back of her head hence allowing her just a few moments to view it by herself.

At 10:01 the results were finally available; clicking on the link she was finally able to view the page that she had been refreshing the previous page hoping the link for the current one would appear for the past five minutes. She'd passed, 99%. The chuckle that followed conveyed all Castle needed to know. Not waiting for his wife to tell him to look, he peered over her shoulder just as she said "I passed."

He had no doubt that she would, they'd gone through the theory every night and she even woke him up at 5A.M. the day of the exam to go through it once more. He didn't mind though, even if his body wasn't that appreciative at the time.

Turning as much as she could, she placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him passionately with the joy over what she'd achieved emanating through. "So what does this mean?" Castle questioned.

"It means that we're going to celebrate for the next hour then we're going to work this afternoon and see if I've got anything from above then we'll talk and I mean really talk." Kate answered, her desire to stop the talking and start moving evident.

Hours later when the couple walked onto the fourth floor at the twelfth precinct, Kate wasn't even allowed the time to get seated before Gates called her into Gates' office, without Mister Castle. Apprehensive about the talk especially the subject, Kate walked cautiously into the office sitting opposite her superior.

Castle looked on from where he sat at Kate's desk. Not for one moment taking his eyes off Beckett and Gates he tried to eavesdrop on their conversation but to no avail. The longer it went on the more anxious he got. After what was only ten minutes, Kate emerged heading straight to the break room after giving him a look telling to follow.

The door had only just been shut when he spoke "What did she want?" as he walked over to the table where she was about to sit down.

In response Kate told him "She wanted to talk to me about my exam results. Apparently 1PP have been on the phone asking about me. They wanted to know from her perspective whether I'm ready to move up, she told them that I was. She asked if I would like to stay at the twelfth or move on to a different precinct for the possibility of an immediate start." Kate stated, taking his hands in hers she continued, "I told her that I'd like to stay here if I could then she told me that she's moving up soon." To which his eyebrows raised hoping that the conversation was going where he thinks it might. "So there's the possibility of me taking her job, but I told her that I would need to discuss it with you which she respected. I asked her subtly if I were to be a new mother would it change the situation at all and it wouldn't. They can't discriminate against me." It really was what he hoped for.

"So you could be running the twelfth this time next year?" To which she nodded. "And if you were starting your own family then…?"

"If they offer me a job, they can't withdraw it because they find out I'm pregnant. I think Gates knew what I was getting at, and wouldn't mislead me if it would only end sourly."

He's out of the chair moving so that he can engulf her in a hug. "I'm so proud of you, whether you take this or continue as a detective I am behind you one hundred per cent. If you want to wait a few more months before-"

She cuts him off before he can finish his sentence. "I don't want to wait; I want us to have our own little family with children who are loved."

"They'll be the most loved children in the world."

"Just one thing though," Kate pauses looking at him, "Please can we have a binge one last time tonight? I want a burger, and chips. Oo, and a milkshake."

"Ha, yes Missus Castle. I don't think it will hurt." He answered. He'll treat her to anything tonight, she deserves it. A great day had just become a magnificent day, one that would be life changing. They had accomplished so much together already and they were only getting started.

* * *

It is six weeks later when they're up in the Hamptons for a long weekend when she finally gathers the courage to go buy a test. After a long wait, three positives stare up at the couple.

They're going to be a family of three.

Four if Alexis is included. Five as Martha is still living there. Oh heck, they're having a baby and extending their family.

* * *

**Tumblr: Sheffield93**

Okay, so I didn't think it was possible to go from Detective to Captain but if she's taking the Captain's exam then presumably that is Beckett's aim. It says that to take the Captain test a person must either be a Lieutenant or on a "preferred list". Eligibility for promotion is slightly different and I'm not sure how Beckett qualifies. I looked and I believe there are Sergeant and Lieutenant exams. Also there is a shortage of Captains in the NYPD so maybe she wants a fast track. Who knows, it is TV after all. Whatever, go Beckett.


End file.
